Yuki
by ODDNana7
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a encontrarte
1. Chapter 1

**AU, OcC,los personajes no me pertenecen**

Los árboles se mecían por el viento, el sol estaba iluminando con sus rayos y las flores se miraban hermosas, sin duda la primavera era la mejor época para ellas

_Hey!, Yuki-kun!_escucho que le gritaban, dirigió su mirada hacia la voz_¿Quieres jugar?, nos falta uno_dijo un niño que sostenía un balón

El pequeño lo vio para después negar con la cabeza y seguir viendo el campo de flores

_Es tan extraño_murmuró el pequeño para después correr hacia sus amigos

Yuki suspiro al escucharlo a sus seis años de vida había escuela esa palabra demasiado, tal vez era por su cabello azulino y liso o por los ojos negros que lo acompañaban, pero en realidad creía que era por su callada y tímida forma ser, su madre le decía que eso era porque era un niño muy especial, escucho el timbre y volvió a suspirar mientras se levantaba del pasto

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Varias personas iban de salida de el edificio, una bella mujer peliazul era una de ellas iba tarde seguramente su hijo la esperaba, trato de llamar un taxi pero ninguno le hacía caso, un auto paro enfrente de ella era deportivo de color blanco, al bajar la ventanilla se encontró con un joven peliblanco y ojos azules claro

_¿Nesecitas ayuda, Hinata?_

_Yo...,espero un taxi Otsuki - san_contesto por cortesía, ese tipo era su jefe pero...

_Sube, te llevo_sonrio de lado

_No, gracias_dijo mientras negaba con las manos_esperaré un taxi

Vio a la joven frente a él le gustaba desde que la vio y no iba a perder esta oportunidad con ella

_Vamos, es hora pico, tardarás en encontrar uno_la vio pensar, para luego asentir y subir_¿A donde?_

_¿Conoce la escuela Sarutobi?_

El asintió extrañado

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La mayoria de niños ya se habían ido, mientras él esperaba a su madre, vio hacia enfrente donde desde hace un rato un hombre lo veía

_Yuki_gritaron, él sonrio y corrió hacia su madre

_Okassan_vio hacia tras de su madre, un hombre, uno que no le gustaba_¿Quien es él?_pregunto señalando con su dedito

_Es Otsuki - san, mi jefe_respondió sin ver al nombrado

Por otro lado el Otsuki, veía sin poder creerlo, esa preciosura de mujer, era madre, negó mientras se alejaba hacia su auto

_Ehh, pues yo Hinata, debo irme_

_Ah si, gracias por todo, Otsuki - san_dijo mientras hacía una reverencia

Este ni la vio y puso en marcha su auto, Yuki no presto atención, si no en el hombre en la banca que ahora había desaparecido

_Vamos Yuki-chan_llamo la Hyuga a su hijo, y tomándolo de la mano camino a casa

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El lugar estaba oscuro simplemente iluminado por velas habían tres personas en la habitación

_¿Los viste?_pregunto una voz gruesa

_Si, anque no fui el único_

Se escuche un golpe en la habitación, ambos vieron a su otro compañero

_¡Que esperamos!, si no nos movemos, los mataran_dijo viendo directamente a esos ojos negros

Este lo vio sin inmutarse para después ver al ojo miel a su lado

_Sigue vigilando, cualquier movimiento, llama_

Este asintió y salió de la habitación en silencio y sigilo

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, ya había acostado a Yuki ahora se encargaba de la limpieza de su pequeño pero cálido hogar, aveces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si él se hubiera quedado con ellos, negó con su cabeza mientras seguía en su labor, fue entonces cuando lo sintió y escucho una llamarada de balas chocó contra su hogar

_Okassan - san_escucho el llamado de su pequeño, corrió hacia hacia él_¿Que pasó?_pregunto asustado y abrazando a su madre

_Nada, tranquilo_abrazo más fuerte a su hijo, cuando escucho que trataban de tubar la puerta_escucha Yuki, ve a tu cuarto y escondente, Okassan irá por ti, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Pero.._antes de que el niño siguiera la puerta fue abierta y Hinata hizo a su hijo correr hacia su habitación.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos hombres que ella conocía bien, ella solo pudo correr hacia su cocina

_¿Porque siempre corren?_hablo con una sonrisa sínica, el que llevaba una gran guadaña encima

_Vamos_hablo el hombre mayor

Hinata corrió hasta tomar un cuchillo, y apuntarles , para su desgracia su cocina contaba con dos puertas

_Hyuga, tiempo sin vernos_

Hablo el ojicastaño

_¡Ya Kakuzu!, estas más buena que antes, perra_hablo el peliblanco, mientras la recorría con la mirada_tal vez nos deberíamos divertirnos antes de mandarte al otro patio_

Hinata vio como Hidan daba un paso hacia delante, ella sostuvo el cuchillo con más fuerza

_Si te acercas, te mato_amenazó tratando de sonar firme, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de miedo

_No me hagas reír, zorra_hablo para después abalanzarse sobre ella, pero el contacto no llego

_Basta, Hidan y ve por el niño_ordenó el mayor, que había atrapado a la Hyuga antes que su compañero, Hinata al escuchar esto se removió, tratando de liberarse_deja de moverte o te pondré quieta_

No podía dejar de luchar su pequeño estaba en problemas, siguió moviéndose hasta que libero su mano y le clavo el cuchillo a Kakuzu en su brazo, el cual chilló de dolor

_Maldita_le grito, más ella no le hizo caso y corrió por el pasillo hacías la habitación de su hijo_Me la vas a pagar_y la siguió

Vio como su pequeño era acorralado por Hidan pero ella volvió a usar su cuchillo y lo clavo en la espalda del tipo

_Cariño, ¿estas bien?_pregunto cuando lo tuvo en brazos, él solo asintió y se escondió en el pecho de su madre_Debemos irnos y..._

_¿Y que?_pregunto Kakuzu apumtandole con su arma y viendo a Hidan en el suelo con ella arma en su espalda y el charco de sangre_quien lo diría Santa Hyuga, ha matado_se mofo

Ella abrazo más fuerte a su hijo y lo vio directamente a los ojos

_¿Porque?, yo me aleje_

Preparo su arma y apunto

_El también_justificó

Y en la habitación hubo disparo, la peliazul vio el cuerpo de Kakuzu caer con los ojos abiertos al igual que ella al ver quien había disparado

_¿Zetsu?_pregunto incrédula

Este la vio con sus facciones normalmente serias ahora algo preocupadas

_Vamos_ordenó

_No, ¿porque?_respondió a la defensiva, poniéndose de pie y cargando a su hijo, bastante asustado_mejor, responde ¿que hacen, los hermanos muerte aquí?, ¿porque me atacaron?, ¿él me mando a matar y si es haci, porque..._No termino de hablar un disparo al aire la callo y su hijo se abrazo más fuerte a ella

_Escucha, contestaré todas tus preguntas, pero vamos_

Ya lo vio, recordando todo el daño que ese hombre le hecho en el pasado, y lo vio con odio

_¿Porque me iría, yo contigo?_gruño_¿o debo recordarte?_

_Escucha Hyuga, aquí ambos corren peligro_dio una significante mirada al pequeño_estos dos solo son los primeros en buscarlos_

Hinata sintió al bulto en sus brazos tiritar y comprendió que no tenía otra opción, salió del lugar sin verlo, una camioneta los esperaba afuera

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En el camino no habían hablado y ella se dedicó a dormir a Yuki, habían salido de la ciudad, ahora estaban en el campo, el camino era largo, vio lugar hasta que cruzaron un portón, y llegaron hasta una mansión enorme, color blanco y grandes jardines llenos de rosas

_¿Que hacemos aquí?_pregunto bajando, cargando a Yuki

_Hablaremos adentro_

Al entrar al lugar encontró grandes escaleras, junto a un enorme recibidor, una chica de no más veinte años llego y trato de tomar a su pequeño

_¿Pero que crees que haces?_se quejo ella

_Yo. Yo.. ehh_vio a Zetsu

_El niño debería dormir, en una cama ¿no crees?_dijo con su voz monótona

Sintió a su hijo removerse, y a su corazón romperse, él había pasado una noche horrible y nesecitaba descansar bien

_Esta bien, pero yo lo llevo_El ojo miel asintió y la empleada guió a Hinata, subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, bastante grande y con una cama en medio recosto al pequeño, y beso su frente_tranquilo amor_susurro, tratando de tranquilizarse así misma

Salió para encontrarse con Zetsu recostado en la pared al verla salir comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió, bajaron y fueron por un pasillo más corto que el anterior, llegaron a puerta y la abrió, dejando ver un estudio con un gran escritorio en medio del lugar

_Me voy_hablo el peliverde, y se retiro sin dejarla replicar

El lugar estaba en silencio hasta que la silla se dio vuelta, dejando ver a un hombre

_Estas más hermosa_sonó la profunda voz

Ella no contesto y arrugó su pantalón, no creía que lo volvería ver nunca y ahora ahí estaban

_¿No me dirás nada?_hablo de nuevo, colocándose se pie, era alto de cuerpo atlético y su cabello corto y negro, lo vio recostarse en el escritorio_¿Cuantos años, han sido?_

_Seis, han pasado seis años_hablo por fin y se atrevió a verlo ahí tan bello como un Dios griego, suspiro y se paro_¿Que está pasando Obito?_ lo encaro por fin


	2. Chapter 2

**AU, OcC, los personajes no me pertenecen**

El Uchiha la vio a los ojos, negro contra blanco, ella era tan hermosa no era más hermosa que cuando la conoció, tenía curvas más pronunciadas, su cabello corto remarcaba su preciosa con grandes ojos y esos labio.. ¡oh esos labios!

_¿Que tal estos seis años?_

La vio rodar los ojos mientras parecía creer gritarle y golpearlo no la culpaba por eso

_Obito necesito saber que pasa, ¿porque los hermanos muerte, fueron a mi casa?_

Ahora fue él, el que suspiro, se movío hacia el bar y se sirvió para luego beberlo de golpe

_Porque ya no están bajo mi mando_respondió

_¿Que?, pero Akatsuki_

_Akatsuki ya no es mio_

Ella lo vio sin comprender Akatsuki era una banda pero no cualquier banda criminal, eran una formada por diferentes personas de diferentes clanes perteneciente a los yakuzas y el hombre frente a ella era el líder

_¿Como?, pero si tu eres_

_Hubo golpe de estado en el interior, el maldito de Yahiko me quito el poder y grupo se dividió_

Recordaba a Yahiko, el pelinaraja siempre había sido un ambicioso e hipócrita buscando paz haciendo la muerte

_¿Ellos te traicionaron?_traicionar a un líder Yakuza era malo muy malo si aprecias tu vida

_Si, Yahiko convenció a la mayoría, que yo no estaba haciendo lo debido, que habíamos perdido respeto, poder y fondos, y con ello se arma una guerra interna, solo unos pocos me siguieron_

_Obviamente Zetsu es uno ellos_dijo con resentimiento

_Aja_ese era terreno peligroso_Deidara e Itachi

Itachi era de su familia no le extrañaba que lo siguiera, y Deidara siempre había agradecido a Obito por su ayuda con la muerte de Sasori, eran leales

_¿Y que tengo yo, que ver?_

_Me quiere dar en lo que más me duele, tu y.. nuestro hijo_

Ella lo vio como si estuviera loco, ese hombre lo decía tan tranquilo después de todo el daño causado, era un hipócrita de primera, este hombre era ¡increíble!, y no el buen sentido

_¡Eres increíble!, tu eres un asco de hombre, seis años, ¡seis años!, Obito Uchiha tu desapareces de nuestra vida y ahora somos lo más importante para ti_le grito como nunca

El Uchiha se imaginaba que esa sería su reacción así que se mantuvo calmado, conocía a Hinata y esta era su manera de protección, cuando se sentía acorralada

_Yo no desapareci y son importantes para mi, pero no discutamos el pasado, el ataque a su casa era el primer paso_

_Yo puedo cuidarnos muy bien_

_Creeme lo se, Kakuzu lo comprobó, o eso me contaron, pero Yahiko no se detendrá, hasta que los vea muertos _

Ella no podía creerlo, él volvía después de seis años, solo para decirle que sus vidas estaban en peligro, de pronto el lugar estaba dando vueltas y todo se volvió negro, Obito se movío hasta de que cayera al suelo y suspiro sabía que iba a ser difícil.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Una joven de veinte años caminaba por el lugar, su largo cabello recogido en una coleta y su uniforme de mesera, llegaba tarde y su jefe no tenía buena cara_

 __Hyuga, sector E_hablo la pelirosa con mala cara, y es que desde que la joven trabajaba ahí, habían tenido problemas_rápido_

 _Hinata corrió y llegó el sector E, era la zona peligrosa del lugar además de ser el lugar donde su jefe comia, cuando estuvo en el sector E, solo una mesa estaba ocupada_

 __Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Hinata y les atenderé hoy_dijo con alegría, mientras les daba la carta_

 _Subió sus ojos para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos negros, y un rostro de Dios griego, cuerpo atlético y piel de porcelana_

 __Vamos a pedir_la voz venía del otro lado, un tipo buen mozo ojimiel y pelo verde, la fulminaba con la mirada_Un plato fuerte número 2__

 _Anoto en su libreta y voltio hacia el hermoso hombre pelinegro_

 __Un pastel de chocolate, un whisky y tu número__

 _Hinata lo vio poquiabierta, él le había pedido su número, osea el quería el número de Hinata Hyuga, al verla a parada Obito la volvió a ver extraño_

 __Nada más, gracias__

 _Ella se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, totalmente en shock._

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Tenían dos meses desde entonces y en este momento se cambiaba para una cita con el empresario Obito Uchiha, un hombre que la escuchaba, era detallista y fríamente encantador, su cita era en un elegante restaurante, esperaba que su vestido azul de tiras gruesas fuera lo suficientemente elegante, un sonido en la puerta la hizo casi correr hacia ella, encontrándose del otro lado un trajeado Uchiha_

 __Deberíamos quedarnos, ahora que lo pienso mejor_dijo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura meciendola, viéndola negar divertida_Entonces vamos ya__

 _El lugar era hermoso, ubicado en jardines y luces de navidad, el lugar era la casa del Uchiha_

 __¿Te gusta?_pregunto el Uchiha abrazandola por la cintura_

 __¿Luces de navidad?_pregunto ella de vuelta_

 __Dijiste que amabas la navidad en especial las luces__

 __Eres un sol_dijo mientras lo besaba_

 __Y tu mi luna_respondió al dejar de besarse_¿Comemos mi lady?__

 _Sonrio ante la broma, la cena fue deliciosa al igual que la plática, de un momento a otro se encontraban en la habitación de Obito, él sin camisa y ella en ropa interior, no podía parar de gemir Obito atacaba su pobre cuello con su boca mientras su mano la masturbaba por encima de la ropa interior, pero toda magia se rompió cuando un fuerte ruido los separó_

 __¿Que fue eso?_pregunto, el no respondió y fue hacia el buro de donde saco un pistola_¿Obito, que haces con eso?_estaba asustada más que eso aterrorizada_

 __Escucha por nada del mundo salgas, espérame aquí__

 _Lo vio salir y no supo que hacer, tal vez debía hablarle a la policía, busco su bolso pero recordó que estaba abajo, dos disparos gritos, se vistió y se decidió a salir, bajo con cuidado las escaleras, había el cuerpo de dos hombres en el piso_

 __Tu encarte de ellos, y le hablas a Yahiko nesecito hablar con él__

 _Esa era voz de su Obito y lo que vio la dejo helada, sus pantalones tenía sangre y un arma en la mano, en ese lugar también había tres cadáveres más, estaba el tipo Zetsu que siempre lo acompañaba y otros dos más_

 __¿Que hace, ella aquí?_gruño la mano derecha del Uchiha viendo a Hinata_

 __¿Hinata?, te dije que esperaras arriba_hablo con calma el ojinegro_

 _Ella no respondió y corrió escaleras a arriba no supo porque busco como loca, sus zapatos y cuando se los ponía, Obito entro por puerta, viéndola fijamente_

 __¿Que haces?, pensé que hoy te quedarías__

 _Ya lo vio con miedo, preguntándose si estaba loco él acababa de matar y quería que se quedara estaba loco_

 __Yo me voy de aquí, y no quiero verte nunca, ¿Dios, que eres un matón?_pregunto, le acerco al verla alterada_No te me acerques_

 __Pensé que lo sabias, todos saben__

 __¿Todos saben, que?__

 __Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha y soy el líder de Akatsuki__

 _Ella lo pensó Akatsuki, la banda Yakuza encarga del sector de Konoha, eran considerados un peligro humano, se decía que habian matado a más de cuatrocientos personas_

 __Yo me quiero ir_espetó con miedo_

 __Hinata, no actúes así_hablo cansando y viéndola directamente a sus hermosas lunas_

 __Por favor me quiero ir_le dijo al borde del llanto_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Ella había renunciado al restaurante, se cambio de departamento y no sabía nada de ella , entendía su miedo pero si lo amaba, ella comprendería o eso pensaba, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su móvil_

 __¿Que quieres, Itachi?_lo que escuchaba, lo hizo sentir una presión en el pecho_voy para allá, no se muevan de ahí._

 _Llego al lugar un tanto agitado pero sin dejarlo ver, habían varios autos afuera del complejo de departamentos pero ninguno era de la policía, todos eran de Akatsuki_

 __Situación_ordenó, al encontrarse con un joven de largos cabellos azabache atado en una coleta baja_

 __Están en departamento 4C, son tres, uno vigila el pasillo, otro la ventana y el último a ella, están armados y uno de ellos es tirador a larga distancia_informo con bastante tranquilidad para la situación_

 __¿Como paso esto?_estaba furioso, era cuidadoso con el cuidado de ella pero la había perdido del mapa, como esos tipos la encontraron_¿Como supieron de ella?__

 __No tenemos idea, pero están pidiendo que firmes algo absurdo_hablo una voz detrás de él_

 __Que firmes un documento que te despoja de nuestras zonas claves_respondió Zetsu, con una sonrisa burlona_Pero no lo harás, así que no se que hacemos aquí__

 _Hinata estaba ahí, seguramente muy asustada, de solo imaginarla su pecho volvió a doler, ignorandolo se acerco a Itachi_

 __Dame el papel_ordenó, ante la atenta mirada de todos_

 __¡Estas loco!, maldito idiota, como harás eso, es solo una perra más_grito un tipo bastante músculoso_

 __Callate, Hidan_vio hacia la ventana, los vigilaban_tengo un plan_

 _Subió por las escaleras, hasta el segundo piso camino hasta llegar enfrente de la puerta que tenía escrito 4C,no tuvo necesidad de tocar_

 __Te esperábamos_el tipo estaba encapuchado, se acerco a él y lo reviso de arriba a bajo_Entra_dijo después de confirmar que no tenía armas_

 _La vio ahí en medio de la habitación atada a una silla, con una mordaza y esa tristeza en los ojos_

 __Quien lo diría, para doblegar al Uchiha solo nesecitamos a una insulsa chica_se mofo, el que parecía el líder_documentos__

 _El se los tiro, hombre con avaricia abrió el contrato, para encontraselo sin firma, vio hacia el Uchiha molesto_

 __¿Que chiste es esto, Uchiha?_hizo una señal y le apuntaron a la Hyuga en su cabeza_¿Quieres ver a la chica morir?__

 __No_respondió sonriendo_solo distraerte__

 _Todo paso rápido, una bala le dio al líder que estaba cerca de la ventana y lo mato, mientras que Obito golpeaba al tipo que le apuntaba y lo despojaba de su pistola, él hombre que le apuntaba a Hinata no tuvo oportunidad, el ojinegro le apunto y él cayó_

 __¿Estas bien?_pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella_¿Hinata?__

 _Ella no dijo nada y se lanzó hacia, abrazandolo, su pecho volvió a doler pero entonces comprendió que era su corazón el que dolía_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Ellos volvieron a estar juntos después de hablar y tratar de comprender, estaba muy feliz, Obito la hacia feliz pensó mientras lo miraba jugar voleibol con los miembros de Akatsuki_

 __¿Crees que te ama?_esa voz, bueno era casi feliz, el siempre lo arruinaba_

 __Zetsu - san_saludo, mientras trataba de alejarse de él_

 __No respondes, es porque lo sabes_hablo seguro_

 _Ella suspiro, sabía que Zetsu la odiaba y siempre trataba de hacerla sentir mal y dudar del Uchiha pero ella sabía porque_

 __Se que no me amaba como yo a él, pero soy la persona que quiere con él y estaré con el mientras haci lo queramos_hablo firmemente pero sin verlo_porque yo soy la persona junto a él__

 _Lo vio irse molesto y ella solo pudo suspirar y volver a mirar al Uchiha para sonreírle, obteniendo una sonrisa de lado_

 _Era hora de la cena y no encontraba al pelinegro por ningún lugar, hasta que decidió buscarlo en su despacho_

 __¿La amas?_escucho la voz de Zetsu_Contesta Obito, ¿la amas?__

 _El estaba alterado, la puerta de lugar estaba semiabierta haci ella podía verlos, Obito estaba cerca de la ventana y Zetsu de frente a él_

 __No_respondió después de un rato, pero d forma fría_tu sabes que no puedo__

 _Vio a Zetsu acercarse a él y tomarlo por el cuello y poner sus frentes unidas, verlo a los ojos_

 __Déjala_oyó que susurro_Déjala y vuelve a mi_

 _El Uchiha no contesto,y entonces Zetsu su lo beso, ahí estaba ella viendo a dos amantes profesando su amor y a ella rompiendosele el corazón._


	3. Chapter 3

**AU, OcC, los personajes no me pertenecen**

Hinata despertó alterada, ese sueño, no ese mal recuerdo, la había arrancado del mundo de los sueños, solo recordarlo la estremesia, después de ver de esa manera al Uchiha y al ojo miel, decidió alejarse por el bien de todos, se fue a Suna y al poco tiempo supo que esperaba a su pequeño rayo de sol

_Yuki_susurro para después ponerse de pie

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde sabía que estaba su hijo, entro al lugar para encontrarla vacía, su corazón se aceleró, no podía respirar, corrió escaleras abajo, justamente llegando al vestíbulo escucho una risa, y se dirigió a encontrándose una imagen que nunca creyó

_Debes golpearla con más potencia_aconsejo Óbito mientras se arremangaba más su camisa de vestir y se colocaba enfrente de la portería.

No podía creer lo que su ojos observaban, ahí estaban sus dos hombres jugando junto, su hijo que siempre se mostraba taciturno y desinteresado, y ese hombre que robo un día su corazón y nunca lo devolvió

_¡Gol!_El grito, la saco de su ensueño_Eres increíble campeón_

El niño sonrio mientras chocaba puños con el ojinegro, para luego lanzársele para que lo cargaba

_Gracias, papá_contesto aún riendo_te dije era mejor que tu_se burló con la típica sonrisa de los Uchiha

_¿Papá?_La voz femenina, hizo que ambos chicos mirarán a Hinata, uno más que feliz y otro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_¡Mamá!_grito Yuki, mientras corría hacia ella_Mira Papá me regalo un balón, y deberías ver mi nueva habitación es enorme y tiene dibujos y es ¡Genial!_

Ella le sonrio de manera forzada, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al mayor, y este la ignoraba con las manos en los bolsillos.

_¿Así?, que bien_volvió a ver al Uchiha_Yuki - chan, me llevaré a tu padre un poco ¿si?_

_Esta bien, pero no se tarden_dijo para volver con su pelota.

Se dio la vuelta esperando que Óbito la siguiera, subió por las escaleras y se metió en una habitación, si iban hablar debía ser en su territorio y no el de él, al sentir que puerta se cerraba atrás de ella, se dio la vuelta para encararlo

_¿Papá?, ¿De verdad se lo dijiste sin mi presente?_hablo con calma

_Es mi hijo, y tenia derecho a saber_respondió simplemente

_Es mi hijo, no tienes ningún derecho sobre y sabes bien porque_

El la vio ahí tratando de no explotar, al igual que él, pero al decir que el no tenía derecho, no lo hizo hacerlo, sin medir sus palabras

_¿Porque, eh?, que no te ame a ti, no significa que no quiera a mi hijo_mentiroso pensó para si

Dolió no lo podía negar, pero eso abrió una llaga que no había cerrado

_Ahora te importa, cuando se enfermo y no estabas, sufrió y no estabas, te nesecito y tu no estabas_remarcó furiosa

_¿¡Como mierdas quería, que lo supiera, si hace poco me enteré?!_

El muy sínico pensó, al mismo tiempo que negaba incrédula

_¡Pero si sabias, en cuanto lo supe te llame, pero Zetsu dijo que no estabas interesado ni en mi y en ese bastardo!_grito furiosa

El golpe de sus palabra lo hizo ir hacia atrás y sentarse en la cama,con las manos en la cabeza

_¿Que?_Hinata lo vio tratado de calmarse_Yo no lo sabía, él nunca me lo dijo.

Ella lo vio sin creerle, pero al verlo ahí tan confundido la hacia dudar

_Yo me enteré hace seis meses porque te mande a seguir con Itachi en cuanto supe que habías vuelto, él me lo dijo_hablo despacio y analizando la situación_El me lo oculto ¿Porque?_

_Tu sabes porque, no quería que su relación se destruyera por eso_

Ahora fue el turno de Óbito de verla con duda, de que diablos hablaba ella

_¿Relación?_pregunto incrédulo

_¡Oh por favor!, yo los vi esa noche mientras se besaban, y él te pedía volver a estar juntos_

Ella los había visto lo recordó, esa vez cuando Zetsu había bebido de más y lo beso a la fuerza

_No comprendes, él y yo, no estuvimos juntos ni lo estamos y nunca lo estaremos_

Le miraba cara de tonta o que, tal vez fue ingenua en algún momento pero ya no, y mucho menos después de que ella lo vio con sus propios ojos

_Estoy mintiendo¿ entonces?_pregunto exasperada

_No, si me beso pero no por lo crees_ella iba hablar, pero el no lo permitió_Zetsu, había bebido mucho, y estaba mal dijo que si te amaba, yo ya no lo nesecitaba y si lo hacía, él ya no deseaba existir, trate de calmarlo pero lo malinterpretó y beso, pero yo empuje, y zafe_

No sabía, si creerle pero todo podía encajar después de su plática con el peliverde en ese tiempo, él se pasó bebiendo toda la tarde.

_¿Me crees?_los ojos del Uchiha se miraban tan sinceros y ya le creía, nesecitaba creerle, asintió, viendo una sonrisa en su rostro_bien_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Después de su plática con Hinata, la había dejado para que pensará, ahora se encontraban en su despacho, él también procesando lo dicho por ella, Zetsu lo había traicionado, su puerta fue abierta, haciendo que fijará su vista al frente encontrándose con esos ojos miel tan conocidos

_¿Me mandaste a llamar?_

_Siéntate_ordenó, sin responderle_¿Como pudiste mentir así?_

_¿De que hablas?_dijo al sentarse, al igual de extrañado de verlo tan frio con él

_Nunca me dijiste, que Hinata hablo para decirme de su embarazo_hablo fuerte pero sin gritar ni mostrar emociones

Zetsu no pudo evitar sudar frío, esa idiota había hablado y ahora estaba en serios problemas

_Iban a ser un estorbo para ti_justificó con rapidez

La risa de Óbito lleno el lugar, pero no era sonrisa real, si no falsa y que calaba los huesos

_No sería más bien, por el tuyo_atacó_porque sabias que iría por ella y en tu cabeza estabas perdiendo tu oportunidad, una de paso que nunca has tenido ni tendrás_

Sus palabras, las palabras de ese hombre que amo desde que lo vio, lo hieron terriblemente tanto que ya no puedo controlarse

_¡No entiendo, ¿Porque la amas tanto?, yo soy que tiene que estar contigo, él te entiende, él que acepta como eres, soy yo a quien debes amar!_grito, dejando caer por primera vez su careta

Óbito vio hace hombre que fue su mano derecha tantos años, tan mal consumido por una obsesión más que por un amor no correspondido

_Exactamente por eso la amo, porque no acepta como soy, sino que me hace ser mejor persona, porque gracias ella se que hay más en mi que una coraza y que aunque no me entienda trata de hacerlo igual que yo a ella, por eso lo hago_respondió mientras pasaba al lado de Zetsu para después abrir la puerta y volver a hablar_y por eso la recuperare_salió y cerró la puerta.

Mientras en la habitación solo quedo un hombre con el corazón destrozado y la mente aclarada.

EEl próximo es el último capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

**OCC,AU,NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES**

Durante toda su vida Yuki Hyuga, había sentido que algo le faltaba y ahora viendo como su padre leía unos papeles supo que faltaba

_¿Seguirás ahí o vas a hablar?_

Al niño no se le hizo extraño, después de pasar una semana en su nuevo hogar, comprendía que su padre era como él 'raro'

_¿Mamá y tú, se casarán?_pregunto el pequeño igual de directo que el Uchiha

Obito dejo los papeles aún lado y observó al niño,pensando en esa posibilidad, durante esta semana había tratado de acercarse a la ojiluna, fallando, también debía pensar que todavía no se deshacía de Yahiko

_¿Te gustaría eso?_vio al Uchiha menor, asentir sin siquiera pensarlo_Entonces, así será_

Por otro lado Hinata estaba confundida, había pasado años odiando a Obito Uchiha, o por lo menos eso creía, al verlo se sintió una joven de veinte años otra vez, y después de saber la verdad más la convivencia, no puedo evitar que su corazón volviera a latir por él, sin olvidar a Yuki, su hijo estaba feliz con él Uchiha

_¿Que haré?_susurro angustiada

_Pedonarme y aceptar mi invitación a cenar_hablo desde la puerta

Hinata pego un leve brinco en la cama donde estaba sentada, posando su mirada en un trajeado Obito que la miraba desde la puerta

_¿Sabes tocar?_hablo a la defensiva

_Tranquila, Hinata la puerta estaba abierta_se defendió con una sonrisa soncarona

_¿Que quieres Obito?_dijo con voz cansina

_Ya te lo dije, una cena_respondió con tranquilidad

Ella lo vio un poco asombrada sabía que no debería aceptar, porque sería caer de nuevo aún así no pudo detener a su boca

_¿Si digo si, dejarás de acosarme?_

El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír con su siempre apreciable superioridad

_Paso por ti, a las 8:00_

Ella no pudo evitar gritar encima de su almohada, la cual amortiguó el sonido, tendría una cita con Obito aunque sabía que no debería estar así de emocionada como se encontraba

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Había pasado por ella a la hora exacta, vistiendo completamente de negro, se miraba demasiado sexy, ella no pudo evitar ver como la camisa se pegaba a los músculos del Uchiha, uff bien sabía ella que escondía esta

_Estas hermosa_escucho salir de los labios del hombre frente a ella

No pudo evitar bajar su mirada al vestido rojo de encaje con bajas largas, este se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel

_gracias, apareció mágicamente en mi habitación_contestó con burla

Lo vio sonreír para después beber de su copa, el comedor de la mansión había sido arreglado como si fuera un restaurante, ya que por obvias razones no podían salir de estas

_Estas algo tensa_comento después de varios minutos de silencio_recuerdo que siempre de comer terminabas antes que yo_

Era cierto miro el plato sin mucha hambre, ya que sabía que debían hablar de temas muy importantes y que no podían esperar, se armó de valor y subió su mirada a esos ojos negros que hacían sus piernas flaquear de solo verlos

_Debemos hablar... aclarar_susurro

El puso los cubiertos en la mesa sin apartar la mirada de esas perlas

_No recuerdo que fueras tan directa_respondió

Hinata apretó la servilleta en su mano y desvío la mirada, era lo más que podía soportar ante esos ojos negros

_Debo serlo, debemos hablar de mi hijo, y que haremos hora, en especial con el tema de Yahiko_hablo lo más firme que pudo, esto era por Yuki, no por ella

Lo escucho suspirar para después ver por la esquina del ojo como negaba con la cabeza, ¿que significaba eso?, se preguntó preocupada

_Es nuestro hijo, Hinata no solamente tuyo, es nuestro_hablo recalcando el nuestro

_¿Nuestro?, no fue nuestro cuando tuve que pagar las cuentas, ni los festivales escolares, mucho menos es nuestro después de ignorarnos por años, después de que no nos buscaste paso de ser nuestro a mio_hablo viéndolo a los y firme sin necesidad de levantar su voz pero bastante peligrosa

La vio sin creerlo, nunca durante su tiempo de relación la vio hecha una fiera como ahora, pero ella debía entender que nada de lo paso fue su culpa

_Entiende no lo sabía, tu crees que yo hubiera sabido que tendrías a un hijo nuestro yo lo abandonaría_replicó molesto

_Pero lo sabias yo te llame y..._comenzó a defenderse pero fue interrumpida por una silla cayéndose y un fuerte golpe en la mesa

_! Yo no sabía que habías llamado, Zetsu nunca me dijo, carajo!_grito

No pudo evitar boquear nunca había escuchado a Obito gritar, pero daba miedo, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus ojos parecían rojos ante la luz de la velas

_El nunca me dijo, porque sabía que iría por ti, porque...porque sabía que lo dejaría por ti_siguió el Uchiha ahora más calmado y agachado su cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos de ella

Hinata lo vio y supo en ese momento al verlo tan mal, que no mentía pero también supo que su corazón dolía al verlo hací, porque lo amaba por eso no hizo caso a su cerebro, cuando se paro y abrazo al pelinegro dejando que el rostro de este se escondiera en su cuello

_Te amo_escucho que él susurro en su oído y su corazón no pudo más y comenzó a llorar_Hey ¿que pasa?_pregunto separándose de ella y tomando su rostro

_tonto_respondió golpeando su hombro_también te amo_

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse, siendo observados por una pequeña figura feliz de ver por fin juntos a sus padre

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tal vez no deberían estar haciendo esto ahora, en especial por las cosas aún de dichas ni aclaradas, eso pensaba Hinata, mientras Obito le quitaba el hermoso vestido rojo

_Ya deja pensar_lo escucho hablar con la voz ahogada por excitación_están más grandes_dijo tomando ambos senos, amasandolos mientras pellicaba los pezones de la ojiperla

_Ahh, Obito_jadeo al sentir la simulación de una embestida sobre su ropa interior

El Uchiha no respondió, llevo una mano que estaba atendiendo los generosos senos de la Hyuga, y la llevo a través del cuerpo de esta dibujando sus curvas y dejando que su boca se encargará del trabajo en esto chupando de esas deliciosas cerezas, su mano vago por vientre hasta terminar en su intimidad la cual invadió con dos dedos, Hinata movía sus caderas encontrando los dedos del pelinegro mientras gemia y jadeaba, pero esos sonidos fueron callados por la boca de su acompañante, cuyos dedos habían ganado velocidad y cuando ella esta apunto de llegar al anhelado orgasmo paro

_Obito_susurro con necesidad

_¿Que nesecitas amor?, dímelo y yo te lo doy_hablo sobre sus labios

Ella no pudo evitar ponerse más roja de lo estaba, él quería que ella se lo pidiera, no ella no podía era mucha vergüenza, pero esto paso a segundo plano al sentir como él, restregaba su miembro sobre sus labios vaginales, no pudo evitar gemir cuando metió la punta para después retirarla

_¿Entonces amor?_hablo aún restragandose

_Te quiero a ti_hablo con dificultad

_Ya me tienes_contento juguetón

_adentro de mi_hablo con vergüenza tapándose el rostro

Él solo río, para después adentrarse en ella, poco a poco sintiendo como esa caliente y apretada cavidad lo recibía tan bien, tan rico, empezó con ritmo lento pero cuando sintió como ella encontraba sus embistes no pudo evitar hacerlo rápido y duro

_¡Obito! /Hinata!_gritaron al unísono cuando la liberación llego

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Habían sido los mejores meses de su vida, aunque aún estaba preocupados por un tema, Yahiko había parado sus ataques lo era, malo lo conocía lo sufiente para saberlo

_Obito_escucho que lo llamaba preocupada_¿esta todo bien?_

No quería preocuparla, pero sabía que debía advertirle de que seguramente, el pelo naranja muy pronto, más ahora después de la muerte de Konan

_¿Recuerdas a Konan, la novia de Yahiko?_

La vio asentir mientras parecía recordar a la chica de corto cabello y varios pircing

_Pues, Sasuke tuvo que encargarse de ella_

La vio abrir muy grandes sus ojos y llevar sus manos a la boca, callando el grito que seguramente quería salir

_¿Porque, hizo eso?_lo vio a sus ojos_¿Tu lo enviaste?_

_Si, estaba cerca de encontrarnos_tomo su rostro y unió sus frentes_comprende, necesito protegerlos_

Vio como abría la boca, pero lo que tuviera que decir fue tapado por un fuerte golpe, la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a un Deidara asustado

_Esta aquí_informo agitado

Vio Hinata a punto de entrar en pánico, y tomo su mano mientras abría su cajón, y tomaba dos pistolas

_Escúchame, ve con Deidara vas por Yuki, y se alejan de aquí, yo iré por ustedes después_le dio el arma_Es automática solo tira del gatillo ¿ok?_

Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, y lo abrazo parecía no querer soltarlo, el rubio tomo su codo y la saco del lugar cumpliendo sus órdenes, no sin antes verlo a los y asentir, al verlos salir suspiro escuchando la lluvia de disparos, se dirigió a un armario saco su escopeta para después salir al pasillo y encontrase con Itachi

_¿Cuantos son?_pregunto cargando el arma

_60 hombres, armados hasta los dientes_le contesto justo cuando un hombre trato de dispararles, Itachi le disparo en la frente_59_hablo ahora

_¿Y cuantos somos?_cuestionó ahora, mientras salía dando bala a varios hombres que se le atravesaban en el camino

_7 hombres_un tipo con una ametralladora apareció, y ellos se escondieron detrás de unas columnas_Deidara_disparo_pero fallo

_Esta con mi familia no cuentes con el_hablo el mayor dándole a varios que venían hacia ellos

_Zetsu, controla a los del norte, Sasuke el este, Jugo el sur y Suiguetsu la entrada_

Siguieron disparando pero a ese tipo no se le terminarían las balas con rapidez

_pues, no le va muy bien con eso_

Justo una bala roso su hombro cuando salió para disparar, estaban mal, lo superaban en número, y solo podía pensar en que su familia saliera de ahí, cuando el tipo de la metralleta cayó al suelo, con disparo el nunca, vio al frente y sonrio nunca había sido más feliz de ver esa melena rubia

_¡Naruto!_grito con alegría

Este le sonrio con esa típica sonrisa zorruna, para después señarlo

_Después de esto me deberás mucho ramen_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tenía miedo, Obito estaba abajo, defendiéndolos, lo sabía, pero ahora debía pensar pensar en el pequeño entre sus brazos

_Vamos, tiende todo_escucho el grito de Deidara

Se apresuró y tomo la mochila mientras, tomaba a su pequeño en brazos, Deidara la tomo del brazo y se asomo primero, su cabeza rubia solamente se asomo cuando varios disparos se escucharon, este devolvió las balas, mientras corrían escaleras abajo

_Corran, rápido_escucho que les gritaba_vallan por la izquierda, ahí hay un auto esperando_

Siguieron corriendo viendo las balas pasar cuando un alarido la hizo voltear, le habían dado a Deidara en el pecho, se quedó paralizada un momento, para después seguir al sentir a su pequeño temblar, vio el auto en la entrada del lugar, subió al niño cuando una pistola apunto en su cabeza

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Estaba cansado vio los cuerpos en el suelo, pocos sobrevivian, vio el cuerpo de Deidara y el Zetsu, a este último tuvo que cerrarle los ojos, según sabía Jugo había caído pero lo importante es que no sabía donde estaba Hinata ni Yuki, escucho pasos tras y dio la vuelta encontradose al culpable d esa masacre

_Deberías bajar esa arma_dijo Yahiko al verlo apuntarle mientras el hacia lo mismo

_Debería decir lo mismo_

_Tan arrogante como siempre será un mal de los Uchiha, debe serlo, que bien que sólo existe pocos en el mundo_se mofo

_Mira quien habla de arrogancia_respondió sin verse afectado

Yahiko apretó los dientes, y lo vio colérico por esas palabras tan horribles

_Yo soy un líder, nunca arrogante, soy el hombre que traerá poder y honor a Akatsuki, pero eso será cuando tu y tu descendencia ya no existan para arruinar mi mundo_grito mientras señala hacia la puerta que deba al jardín,Hinata con un arma en la cabeza y Kisame sosteniendo a su hijo

_Eres un bastardo, suéltalos_hablo mientras su dedo presionaba más fuerte el gatillo

_Me matas y ellos se mueren, al igual que mi Ángel_amenazó, haciendo una seña

El arma se en la cabeza de Hinata sonó, y su hijo grito por miedo de ver a sus padres en esa situación

_De todos modos, los matarás_hablo ahora él dando una señal

Los cuerpos de Kisame y Orochimaru cayeron, Sasuke les había disparado, Hinata tomo a su hijo en brazos y vio a Obito siendo aún apuntado por Yahiko

_Sacalos de aquí_ordenó

_¡Papá!_grito Yuki tratando de correr hacia el pero siendo detenido por el Uchiha menor, Hinata también quiso ir por él pero este no lo miraba y siendo tomaba por Sasuke se fue

_Sabes no importa, porque te mataré, tus hombres ya cayeron y cuando mueras iré por ellos_

Obito sonrio de lado y negó con la cabeza para después verlo con esos ojos negros ahora rojos

_No lo creo_y disparo, al igual que Yahiko

Dos disparos, Dos cuerpos, Dos caídas y ninguno se levanto

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

|Tres meses después |

La muerte del empresario Obito Uchiha, después de una invasión a su propiedad, fue noticia por mucho tiempo, así como que tenía un hijo, después de todo ahora sol habían dos Uchiha vivos, después del pasaron tres meses cuando un abogado llamado Kakashi Hatake fue a su casa y leyó el testamento de Obito Uchiha, siendo presente Sasuke Uchiha el cual era ahora la cabecilla del clan Uchiha y dueño de Uchiha Corp, Naruto Uzumaki dueño ahora de dos restaurantes y por último Hinata Hyuga y Yuki Uchiha, dueños de acciones en Uchiha Corp y heredero de varios millones, pero eso no llenó ese vacío

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

|Un año después |

La herida iba sanando pensó viendo a su hijo jugar, con amigos, el timbre sonó y ella fue abrir, había comprado una casa afuera de la ciudad, Sasuke y Naruto los visitaban a menudo seguro era uno de ellos, o uno de los guardias Sasuke había insistido en tener varios por si algún enemigo de Obito los buscaba pero eso no había pasado ni después de un año, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con arreglo de violetas

_¿Casa de Hinata Hyuga?_escucho que una voz roca preguntaba

_Si, es correcto_contesto extrañada por el arreglo, lo tomo de las manos del hombre, tocando sus manos en el proceso y sintiendo una corriente pasar por sus manos_¿Quien las enviara?_soltó al aire sin ver al entregador

_Madara Uchiha_escucho tras ella dio la vuelta, para que tan pronto vio al individuo una sonrisa se formará en su rostro_Yo soy Madara Uchiha, un gusto_hablo sonriendo de lado

Ella no contesto y se lanzó sus brazos para no soltarlo nunca más, desde la puerta del patio Yuki los vía con una gran sonrisa por fin tenía a su familia de vuelta


End file.
